-Constitution of the Duchy of Farrulli-
The Coat of Arms of the Duchy of Farrulli-Entloland Preamble: In the conviction that Falleentium can only have a future as a modern, democratic and federal, multi-national state, the Duchy of Farrulli has elected to give itself a constitution showing all these values. Section one: Basic rights of the citizens of Farrulli This section outlines the basic principles of equality before the law, human rights, etc. etc. of every citizen of the Duchy of Farrulli Section two: Structure of the State I. The Duchy of Farrulli Article 1 Farrulli is part of the Falleentium Empire. Article 2 Farrull is a constitutional parliamentary monarchy. Article 3 The State colours of both Farrulli are a golden lion on a red field running rampant. II. The State Authority Article 4 The state authority is subjected by the people. Article 5 Freedom of voting and secrecy of voting are guaranteed. Article 6 Eligible to vote are all Falleentium citizens which apply to federal law. Article 7 Judges will be appointed by the Ducal Parliaments but held accountable by the people by having the right to a recall vote. III. The State Parliament Article 8 It is titled the Ducal Parliament of Farrulli The parliament of the State is composed of: The Upper House- Which are the peers of the nobility in Farrulli The Lower House- Directly elected and can propose bills in the elected legislative in Farrulli Article 9 The term of office for a representative in the upper house is for life. While the term of office for a representative in the lower house is four years. Article 10 The parliament can be dissolved at the pleasure of the Head of State or by a vote of no confidence in the lower house and reconfirmed in the upper house. Article 11 The Lower House may vote on matters such as state budget, state defence and other local issues that do not conflict with federal law and may form the state government. Article 12 The Upper House of Farrulli will compose of 70 these Peers will represent the parties they have joined in the regional level in their respective parliaments. The Lower House of the Ducal Parliament of Farrulli has 220 elected members (50.000 per member). With seven regions, the capital region will have 40 seats, the rest will have 30 seats. IV. The State Government Article 13 The State government is appointed by the Head of State in Farrulli The ruling coalition or party becomes the state government. Article 14 The head of the government (State-Chancellor) appoints and dismisses ministers of his/her government. The State Chancellor will be picked from the Lower House but the head of the Upper House will head the Advisory Council of the Head of State in Farrulli and be appointed by the Head of State. Article 15 The government has the same ministries as the federal government with the exception of foreign ministry. V. The State Defence Article 16 The National Guard of Farrulli is called the “Farrulian Defence Force.” Article 17 Commander-in-Chief of the Farrullian Defence Force is the head of state. Article 18 The Farrullian Defence Force can be deployed only with the permission of the head of state. Article 19 The Farrullian Defence Force is an entirely professional force consisting of 14,000 men, 110 Tanks, 160 Armored Vehicles, 90 Artillery Pieces Article 20 Conscription is outlawed, however it can be reinstated during a State of Defence. Article 21 A State of Defence is declared and then confirmed by the State Parliament under the following circumstances (With Federal and Imperial Permission): *1. The Falleen Empire is a subject to armed aggression by a foreign power. *2. The State is a subject of armed aggression by an external factor. VI. The Ducal Authority and Ducal Representative Article 22 The Duchy of Farrulli is hereditary in the House of Kaldwin. Article 23 The succession law of Farrulli is absolute primogeniture. This can be changed at the pleasure of the head of the house of Kaldwin. Article 24 The head of state also reserves the right to award orders of Kaldwin at his or her pleasure. Article 25 If the heir apparent of the head of state of Kaldwin has not yet reached his or her majority at the time of the death of the previous head of state, a regency will be imposed during which a senior member of the House of Kaldwin will preside over a council of nobles until the heir apparent reaches majority. This will be balanced between Entish and Farrullian nobles. Article 26 The Head of State will be sworn in in front of the Farrullian parliamentary building and swear to protect and serve the people of Farrulli. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations